


Piasek

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znamy historię Jacka. A jaki jest początek mocy Piaska?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 3 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piasek

Obudził się zdrętwiały, w gardle miał sucho jak nigdy dotąd. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ani gdzie był, ba!, nie wiedział, kim był. Z każdej strony otaczał go piach. Z trudem wygrzebał się na powierzchnię, gdzie trwała noc. I wtedy usłyszał cichy szept Pana Księżyca.

— Od dziś nazywasz się Piasek, masz zsyłać dobre sny dobrym dzieciom.

I wtedy sobie przypomniał. Był księciem, który dużo mówił, a mało przekazywał. Teraz pozbawiono go słów, lecz dano większy dar. Został panem snów. Od tej pory aż po sam koniec czasu będzie strzegł marzeń maluczkich. To jego wyzwanie. I sprosta mu z uniesionym czołem.


End file.
